Rose Memories
by Night-Blaze
Summary: AU. After his death, Kaoru remembers the event that caused her and Kenshin to get together. Companion fic to Rose Confession but can stand alone. Oneshot


A.N.

Ohayo, minna-san! Here you go, this is an AU fic about Kenshin and Kaoru. Although this is actually a companion fic to "Rose Confession", it can also stay as a stand-alone. All characters may seem a little OOC here.  
Hope you enjoy it. Please RnR. I'd like to see what people think about it.

Night

* * *

Disclaimers: 

The characters of Rurouni Kenshin do not belong to me. Plus, I got the idea of "Rose Confession" from "Imadoki".

* * *

Rose Memories 

Kenji was clearing out the attic when he first saw it. An old leather file. Opening it, he saw several faded portraits of his parents and their friends while they were in high school. One showed his mother blushing slightly, her hands covering her face as his father smiled gently at her, a red rose in his hand. Another showed his Aunt Misao looking all excited as she beamed up at Uncle Aoshi, with Uncle Sanosuke and someone with gravity-defying hair fighting in the background, roses strewn all around. A third picture showed Aunt Megumi bandaging up Uncle Sanosuke. Beside the photos were two old, dried up roses. It looked as though they had been carefully pressed and kept there.

Kenji took them out gently and looked at the roses, examining them carefully. He had never asked his parents how they actually got together; all he knew was that they had met each other during high school. Maybe this was what got them together. Climbing down the stairs carefully, he turned and walked into the living room. Standing there in the doorway, he felt a pang in his heart as he saw the much-diminished figure of his mother. She who was so full of life and indomitable had become so frail, wizened and lifeless with the death of his father.

"Mom, are you alright?"

His mother looked up, her eyes a bit vague as they focused on Kenji. "Yes, dear. Don't worry about me. I'm alright."

Moving across the room towards her, Kenji enfolded her in a tight, loving embrace, wishing that he could somehow protect her from herself. His father and his mother were like two parts of a whole. To see one without the other was like seeing something that was incomplete.

* * *

Kaoru absently patted her son's hand as she leaned into his embrace. She could feel the tightly coiled strength in her son's wiry body. Looking at him, one would never know that he was so strong. Generally, with his looks, one was more inclined to think that he was rather feminine. He was, after all, a spitting image of his father. 

She could still remember the time when she and Kenshin had hooked up. It was like a dream come true. Who would've thought that he'd loved her all along? Certainly not her. Though her best friend Misao did tell her that he was interested in her. She closed her eyes and smiled as she remembered that fateful day they became a couple.

* * *

_Flashback_

Kaoru stared at the flyer, her eyes reading and rereading what was written on it. She couldn't believe it! This was too good an opportunity for Misao to miss! And maybe, just maybe, she would have the courage to give a red rose to Himura-sempai and confess her feelings…

Shaking her head to clear it, Kaoru gasped as she looked at the time. Oh, no! She was late! Misao would already be waiting for her near the gym. With that thought in mind, she ran to their meeting spot, flyer in hand.

On seeing her sitting on the bench, Kaoru cried out, "Misao!"

Her best friend turned around, and she ran even faster, waving the flyer. On reaching her, Kaoru thrust the flyer into Misao's hand. "Read this, Misao. You won't believe what it says!"

Confused, Misao scanned the flyer, her ocean-blue eyes widening as she read the words. "Are they serious, Kaoru?"

Kaoru nodded as she took back the flyer. "Yup, they are. It's so romantic, don't you think? Using red roses to confess your love."

"Yeah, but what if the person you like doesn't like you in return? It would really suck if they gave you a yellow rose, saying that they only want to be friends and not something more." said Misao practically.

"True, but what if they DID give you a white rose, saying that they love you in return? That would be so dreamy!" gushed Kaoru, as she clasped her hands together and pretended to swoon. Oh, how she could see it now, she giving Himura-sempai a red rose and then, with that gentle smile of his on his face, he would reach out to her with a white rose in hand…

"Hehe, yeah, I can see it now," said Misao, as she gave Kaoru a sly look. "Thinking of Himura-sempai giving you a white rose, huh, Kaoru?"

On hearing Misao, Kaoru snapped out of her little daydream, blushing as she rubbed the back of her head. "Eh-heh, well, it would be great, wouldn't it? I mean, since I like him and all that. But… I'm kinda afraid… what if he rejects me? I mean, he had been dating Tomoe…" she dithered a little, scared of his reaction. After all, Tomoe-sempai was a real beauty, with her long black hair, red lips and serene features. Compared to her, with her ladylike demeanour, Kaoru felt clumsy and small, as though she was a little girl trying to be a lady.

Misao rolled her eyes. "Come on, Kaoru! That's old news! Tomoe and Himura broke up a couple of months ago and she's dating Kiyosato-san now. Besides, Himura doesn't look like a lost puppy, does he? In fact, they're all good friends. Wake up, Kaoru! He's a free agent."

"I suppose," said Kaoru, still looking rather uncertain. Suddenly, she remembered why she'd shown Misao the flyer. Shaking her head, Kaoru exclaimed, "Ah! Enough about me. How about you, Misao? What do you think of a certain tall, brooding icicle-like sempai giving you a white rose?"

Almost immediately, she watched Misao's cheerful energy dim to almost nothingness as she looked down, mumbling, "I don't think that I dare to give him a red rose, Kaoru."

"Why not?" demanded Kaoru. She couldn't believe her ears. "You've worshipped him since your first year in junior high! And you're now in your second year of senior high. How long is that? At least four, five years!"

"Shh! Not so loud, tanuki! We're still quite close to the gym," hissed Misao, as she looked around furtively.

"Oh, for crying out loud. Nobody's here anymore, I'm sure they've all scooted already. Relax, will you?" Kaoru replied impatiently, arms akimbo. "Now tell me, why aren't you going to give him a red rose? This isn't like you!"

"Well…" said Misao, as she looked up into Kaoru's eyes. "While I like him, I don't think he's ever noticed me, I mean, look at him, Kaoru! Everywhere he goes, girls surround him, and quite a few of them are really hot, don't you think? Why would he notice me? I'm sure you can see that I lack in that department!" she continued, as she waved her hands around the vicinity of her chest.

Kaoru stared at Misao, understanding her feelings. But then again, she'd observed Shinomori-sempai for a while, and she thought she knew vaguely what he thought of her best friend.

Giving her an encouraging smile, Kaoru said, "Misao, don't put yourself down like that! Come on, just because you seem rather flat-chested doesn't mean that nobody will ever notice you! Look, you have brains, you're energetic, cheerful and full of life and wherever you go, people cheer up. If that isn't something, then I don't know what is. Besides, you've got quite a few admirers, you know."

"Yeah, I suppose so. But what if he doesn't like me? What if he gives me a yellow rose?"

"Don't worry, so much. We'll deal with it when the time comes. But I've got a feeling that he isn't as indifferent as you think," said Kaoru with a wide grin as they walked away from the school.

* * *

Kenshin was hanging out with Tomoe, Akira, Saitou, Tokio and Megumi. Lounging on the grass, he listened as the girls gossiped about the latest fashions, dissected what the other girls were wearing and other general matters as Saitou smoked a cigarette and Akira looked on in amusement. Looking up at the clouds, he idly observed the different shapes they were making, ignoring the girls' conversation the girls until… 

"Hey, Kenshin, haven't you been listening?" asked Megumi as she poked him.

"Oro?" Kenshin said, startled out of his thoughts.

"Obviously not, by the looks of that idiotic expression," said Saitou, cigarette in hand, his amber eyes piercing Kenshin.

Kenshin grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, Megumi, I didn't hear what you just said."

"Really, Kenshin, you seem to be dreaming quite a bit lately." Chided Megumi gently. "We were just talking about the Horticulture Club's fundraiser."

"Oh? And what was it?" asked Kenshin, still clueless.

With a wolfish smirk on his face, Saitou answered. "Nothing much. Just something the girls think romantic. Personally, I would like to run a sword through the person who thought up this project."

"Really, Hajime," said Tokio. "Don't be so bloodthirsty. I think it would be fun." Turning to look at Kenshin, she said, "They've come up with an idea where anyone can confess their love by presenting a red rose to the one they're interested in. If that person returns their feelings, they give them a white rose. If not, and they just want to be friends, they give them a yellow rose. Isn't that great?"

Tomoe, Megumi and Tokio turned slightly dreamy and starry-eyed at that. Kenshin fought down a grin as he watched Saitou shudder and Akira blush. "I see," was all he could trust himself to say. Well, it looked like Akira would probably give Tomoe a rose since she loved the concept so much. As for Saitou… well, he looked as though he was walking on glass barefoot, so he wasn't sure if Saitou would give Tokio a red rose, give her a white one in return or ignore the fundraiser entirely.

As for he himself, well, that was his own decision, wasn't it? He wasn't going to tell anyone his plans.

* * *

All too soon, it was time for them to depart. Akira had already left earlier, as he had to work. The girls waved good-bye to each other as they separated in two directions. Saitou, Megumi and Tokio lived in one direction while he and Tomoe lived in the other. Soon, he and Tomoe were left together alone, walking towards their houses in silence. 

Suddenly, Tomoe spoke, "Ne, Kenshin?"

"Yes?"

"So are you going to give her a red rose?"

Spluttering, Kenshin turned red as his hair as Tomoe looked on in amusement.

"How did you know?" he finally gasped out.

"Simple. I know you all too well, Kenshin. We DID go out together after all. And you were always romantic."

"Well." Kenshin cleared his throat. "I didn't realise I was THAT obvious about her."

"Cheer up, I don't think the rest know about that little plan of yours. I mean, some of them suspect that you like her, but I don't think they realise that you'd confess now," said Tomoe with a small smile. "Well, maybe Megumi." She said as an afterthought.

"Well, I was thinking of confessing to her. I just didn't know how. This fundraiser would give me a perfect opportunity," said Kenshin.

"I know, which was why Megumi and I mentioned it. Wasn't it fun to see Saitou squirm?" Looking at each other in amusement, they broke out into laughter.

* * *

The day dawned bright and clear. Kenshin looked around nervously as he waited in line at the flower booth. He hoped that there would be enough roses to go around. If not, there would be many disappointed people. He stared as he watched one of the Kempo Club members move away from the flower booth with a whole bucket of yellow roses. Wow. Looks like someone had a bit of a fan club. Come to think of it, he was pretty sure that there were several people in school who had fan clubs. Maybe that was why the Horticulture Society decided to organise this fundraiser. Finally, it was his turn. Buying his rose, he slipped away silently. Phase 1 of Operation Confession was complete. Now he needed to complete Phase 2. Only problem was: where could he find her?

* * *

Kaoru laughed at the confusion as the more popular guys tried to sneak away from their rabid fans and as others tried to gather enough courage to give their crushes a rose. There were even some teachers who joined in the spirit of things and were handing out roses to each other. She nearly cracked up laughing as she watched Dr. Genzai give a yellow rose to his colleagues while Sakurada Sensei was practically crying because her crush, totally oblivious of what was happening, had given her a yellow rose in return for the red one she gave him. 

Hearing a click, Kaoru turned around and nearly bumped into her friend Soujiro who was busy photographing Sakurada Sensei and everything around them.

"Soujiro!" said Kaoru, a big grin on her face. "Having fun, are you?" she asked, waving her hand at his camera.

He turned to look at her and smiled. "Well, I AM in the Photography Club after all… and people would pay money for some of these pictures… and some would be good as blackmail material."

"Tsk, tsk, that's so evil, Soujiro."

"Well, it helps me make some cash," he shrugged.

"Oh well, then I'd better leave you to it, then. Have fun," she said, as she left him.

"Oh, I certainly will." Soujiro said, before giving a mock evil cackle.

As she moved off, she heard a squeal, and then a girl screaming, "There he is!"

And suddenly, the whole area was filled with screaming, rabid fan girls (and fan boys) racing towards one tall figure with red roses in their hands. Amused, she watched as the figure disappeared and wails of disappointment were heard. Poor Shinomori-sempai! He certainly had his hands full. Well, with luck, Misao would be able to give him her rose in private and get her reply.

She sighed as she leaned against the wall. If only she was as daring as her friend. Even now, she still didn't have the courage to confess to Himura-sempai.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Kaoru decided to just relax and watch the fun.

* * *

Kenshin looked around, wondering where she was. Suddenly, he spotted long black hair tied up in a high ponytail out of the corner of his eye. Turning around, he realised that it was attached to the girl he cared for. 

"Kamiya-san!" he shouted. His heart beating faster, he watched as the object of his affections jumped slightly, startled out of her thoughts, even as he moved to meet her.

He noticed that she was blushing slightly as she pushed herself away from the wall she was leaning against and waited for him to come up to her.

"Yes, Himura-sempai?" she asked, her long lashes fluttering downwards, as she lowered her eyes. He thought he'd never seen such a beautiful sight.

"Ano…" Kenshin took a deep breath before taking out the red rose he'd been hiding behind his back. "For you, Kamiya-san."

* * *

Kaoru's heart leaped in her throat as she heard her name being called by a certain redheaded sempai. She watched as he came up to her and with a sense of surrealism, watched as he brought out the red rose he had behind his back and gave it to her. 

Blushing, she raised her hands to cover her face, even as she stared at him. "Th-thank you, sempai," she said as she took it from him. "But I don't have any roses with me at the moment, I'm afraid."

"Is that so?" asked Kenshin, looking a little disappointed.

"B-Bu-But I hope you don't mind, sempai," stuttered Kaoru, thinking quickly, "if I do this instead." And then, she craned her head up slightly and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Stunned at her reaction, Kenshin just stared at her in surprise before a goofy grin covered his face. "So I should take that as a yes, shouldn't I, Kaoru-san?"

Blushing even harder now, Kaoru just nodded.

Happiness filled him as he reached out to hold her hand. "I guess that means that I ought to take you out on a date now, ne? So where would you like to go, Kaoru-san?"

Kaoru giggled and said, "Anywhere you are, Kenshin. Though for now, let's go see how other people are faring with this "Rose Confession" fundraiser."

"Sounds good to me," said Kenshin as they walked away.

* * *

Soujiro smiled as the oblivious but happy couple walked away. He'd spotted Himura-sempai heading towards Kaoru and guessed that her dreams were about to come true. And so, with his precious baby, he'd decided to take a few shots for posterity… and perhaps blackmail. _End Flashback_

* * *

Kaoru smiled as she pictured how Kenshin and her had become inseparable after that day, hanging out with all their friends, going on group dates and single dates, getting married and seeing the others getting married, and seeing their children grow up. It seemed only like yesterday, and yet, it was much longer than that. When Kenshin had passed away, she felt as though she had to follow, but she hadn't, as he'd told her it still wasn't her time to go, and he'd come back for her when it was time. 

As she leaned further into Kenji, her eyes opened and she suddenly saw Kenshin standing in front of her, slightly translucent, looking as he had in his prime, and not as the old man she'd last seen him as, fighting for his life. His hand was stretched out towards her. Eyes shining, she reached out to him and grasped his hand.

"It's time already?" she asked him.

"Yes, Kaoru-koi," he said, hugging her. "Look behind you."

She turned around to see Kenji standing there, embracing her old and worn-out body, and felt a slight pang at leaving him so suddenly.

"I'm sorry, Kenji," she whispered.

"It's okay, Kaoru. Kenji's strong." Kenshin said comfortingly.

"Yeah, you're right, Kenshin." Said Kaoru, stroking his face. "I can't believe we're finally together again."

"Yes. And this time it's forever. I'm never leaving you again." Gentle violet eyes met sky blue ones in perfect love and understanding.

"Oh, Kenshin." Kaoru said. Turning back to look at Kenji, she whispered, "Goodbye, my son. Be strong."

And with that, the two spirits vanished.

* * *

Kenji felt his mother lean into his embrace before suddenly stiffening. He felt strange. He thought he could feel his father's spirit and feel his mother stepping out of her body to be with him. Shivering slightly, he looked down at his mother. Her eyes were still closed and she had a gentle, peaceful smile on her face. And then he noticed that she wasn't breathing. Kenji froze for a moment, and heard a voice whisper, "I'm sorry, Kenji." 

Looking up, he saw two figures, both slightly translucent. It was his mother and father in their prime, gazing at each other. Then, he saw them look at him with love and heard his mother say, "Goodbye, my son. Be strong." Before they vanished.

Tears streaming down his face, Kenji gently let his mother's body lie down on the floor. He wished that it wasn't her time yet, but he also knew that now, she was complete, together with his father forever.

OWARI


End file.
